1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to commode seats for wheel-chair bound persons and more particularly, to a folding commode seat which is characterized by a generally C-shaped, resilient panel foldable at the base end by a flexible hinge to define a pair of symmetrical panel segments which are provided with four sets of web straps and Velcro straps of dissimilar length, for securing the folding commode seat on an existing commode seat. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the folding commode seat may be folded on the flexible hinge to align the panel segments and inserted in a carrying bag for convenience in transportation. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the folding commode seat is constructed of a vinyl-dipped foam material which is soft and contoured to fit on conventional commode seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of commode and toilet seats are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,129, dated July 9, 1929, to R. M. Kinnard, details a "Toilet Seat" having a size-adjusting mechanism attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,141, dated Feb. 5, 1952, to R. Liebling, details a "Toilet Seat" which further includes a size-adjusting mechanism to accommodate children. A Sept. 12, 1967, to A. H. Moore, et al. The toilet seat includes a seat portion of suitable size to accommodate a child, which seat portion may be hingedly located on the existing toilet seat, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,505, dated Jan. 23, 1968, to R. E. Palmier, details a "Toilet Seat Elevator". The device includes a removable, elevated seat portion which is provided with bottom clips for clipping to the rim of a commode bowl. An "Auxiliary Toilet Seat" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,411, dated July 16, 1968, to D. W. Hansen. The auxiliary toilet seat includes a removable seat portion which has a pair of upward-standing support arms and a back support for removably mounting on the rim of a toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,082, dated Jan. 20, 1970, to C. E. Murcott, details a "Height Adjustable Auxiliary Toilet Seat". The toilet seat of this invention includes a seat portion provided with spaced legs which receive clamps for clamping the seat portion in elevated fashion to the rim of a commode bowl. An "Invalid or Geriatric Toilet Seat" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,981, dated June 27, 1972, to Sarah E. Smith. The seat includes a core having a rigid upper portion and a resilient lower section, which core is coated with a material having a smooth finish and at least the lower portion of the coating is flexible to allow the lower surface of the seat to conform to the shape of the surface upon which it is placed or to stabilize the seat in position on the conventional toilet seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,122, dated July 31, 1984, to John Broeils, details a "Raised Superimposed Toilet Seat and Securing Clamp". The raised toilet seat is superimposed upon the bowl of the conventional toilet and includes a clamp for removably attaching the raised toilet seat to the toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,932, dated Oct. 23, 1984, to Theodore Lenosky, details a similar "Raised Superimposed Toilet Seat and Securing Clamp". As in the case of the Broeils patent, the Lenosky toilet seat is superimposed upon the bowl of the conventional toilet and includes a clamp for securing the raised toilet seat to the commode bowl.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable folding commode seat which is comfortable, easily folded, stored and carried and may be quickly and easily unfolded and deployed on an existing commode or toilet seat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a folding commode or toilet seat which is characterized by a generally C-shaped, resilient panel having a hinge to facilitate folding the panel into a pair of aligned panel segments, thus allowing convenient transportation and easy deployment on a conventional toilet or commode seat.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, portable commode seat of selected size and thickness which is characterized by a pair of curved, vinyl-dipped foam panel segments joined at one end by a flexible hinge and provided with a system of spaced straps for removably attaching the commode seat to the seat of a conventional toilet or commode.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, portable, hinged commode seat constructed of vinyl-dipped foam material and provided with spaced belts or straps, each having a strap loop element and a companion loop and pile Velcro attachment element for deploying and securing the commode seat on the conventional seat of a toilet or commode and subsequently folding the commode seat on the hinge for storage in a carrying bag.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved folding, resilient commode seat for use by wheelchair-bound persons, which commode seat is characterized by a generally C-shaped panel constructed of vinyl-dipped foam material, such as foam rubber, and provided with a flexible hinge near the center thereof, to define a pair of substantially symmetrical panel segments which align when the panel is folded. The panel is provided with spaced sets of belts or straps, one end of which straps in each set is fitted with a strap loop and the other end containing loop and pile Velcro connecting elements, such that the folding commode seat may be deployed on a conventional commode seat and the straps used to removably secure the folding commode seat thereon.